The present invention relates to games. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods wherein game information is altered prior to being indicated to a player.
Many players enjoy playing games, such as games involving simulated physics. In a computer-based golf game, for example, a physics simulation (e.g., a computer program) calculates a trajectory of a simulated golf ball in accordance with a set of player input parameters, such as a golf club type, a golf club velocity, and/or an angular measurement associated with a swing of a golf club. Typically, a player will use a keyboard and/or a computer mouse to generate these player input parameters.
In addition to the player input parameters, the physics simulation calculates the trajectory of the simulated golf ball in accordance with game information, such as one or more game conditions (e.g., a fairway layout, a three-dimensional putting green terrain, or a wind condition). That is, a simulated golf ball landing on a fairway may xe2x80x9cbouncexe2x80x9d differently as compared to one that does not land on the fairway. Similarly, a wind direction and a wind velocity may alter the flight of the simulated golf ball, and a three-dimensional putting green terrain may alter how the simulated golf ball xe2x80x9crolls.xe2x80x9d Typically, these game conditions are indicated to the player (e.g., by graphically displaying a three-dimensional putting green terrain and wind direction along with a numerical representation of a wind velocity). The player may then generate player input parameters based on his or her perception of the game conditions.
Based on the trajectory calculated by the physics simulation, the simulated golf ball will come to rest at a destination. For example, the simulated golf ball may come to rest on a putting green or in a sand trap. In a typical computer-based golf game, a successful game result is to have the simulated golf ball come to rest within a simulated golf hole (e.g., after one or more simulated golf strokes).
There are many other types of games that players enjoy in addition to games involving simulated physics. For example, many players enjoy playing games in which a puzzle must be solved (e.g., a jigsaw-type puzzle). Many players also enjoy playing trivia games, including trivia games involving visual information (e.g., xe2x80x9cwho is the famous person shown in this picture?xe2x80x9d), audio information (e.g., xe2x80x9cwhat is the name of the song?xe2x80x9d), or text information (e.g., xe2x80x9cselect the correct answer to the following questionxe2x80x9d).
One way a player can play a game, such as one of the games described above, is via a remote player device. For example, a player may use his or her a home computer to access a Web site at which a game can be played.
Some players, however, may try to use an automated game playing device to unfairly help them during game play. For example, a player may write a computer program to help him or her play a computer-based golf game (e.g., a xe2x80x9cgolf-botxe2x80x9d computer program). In this case, the computer program may analyze one or more game conditions displayed on a remote player device (e.g., on his or her home computer) and suggest or generate appropriate player input parameters.
In a game involving multiple players, such an automated game playing device may be a concern to other players, who might become discouraged if they are unable to compete with the automated game playing device. This will be particularly true if the players have provided payments in exchange for playing the game and/or are competing for a prize.
In addition to being a concern to other players, such an automated game playing device may be a concern to a game provider. Consider, for example, a game provider that promises to pay one thousand dollars to every player who shoots a xe2x80x9chole-in-onexe2x80x9d during a computer based golf game. In this case, an automated game playing device may result in the game provider paying out an unfairly large number of prizes.
To alleviate problems inherent in the prior art, the present invention introduces systems and methods wherein game information is altered prior to being indicated to a player.
According to one embodiment, game information associated with a game to be played by a player is determined. It is then arranged for altered game information to be indicated to the player, and for the player to play the game in accordance with the game information. The altered game information may, for example, alter game play by an automated game playing device more than game play by a human player.
Another embodiment is directed to a computer-implemented method of conducting a golf game associated with a golf simulation, the golf simulation being adapted to generate a game result based on a set of input parameters. It is arranged for a player to provide a payment in exchange for playing the golf game, and a golf game condition is established. An altered golf game condition is transmitted to a remote player device via a communication network, and one or more player input parameters are received from the remote player device via the communication network. A game result is then determined based on the received player input parameters, the golf game condition, and the golf simulation. An indication associated with the game result is transmitted to the remote player device via the communication network, and it is arranged for the player to receive a payment based on the game result.
According to another embodiment, game information is determined and altered. It is then arranged for the altered game information to be indicated to a player, wherein the altered game information alters game play by an automated game playing device more than game play by a human player.
According to another embodiment, a player input parameter is received from a player, and an altered player input parameter is determined. It is then arranged for the player to play a game based on the altered player input parameter, wherein the altered player input parameter alters game play by an automated game playing device more than game play by a human player.
According to another embodiment, a game condition is translated into a translated game condition, and it is arranged for the translated game condition to be provided to the player. It is then arranged for the player to play the game in accordance with the game condition, wherein the translated game condition alters game play by an automated game playing device more than game play by a human player.
According to another embodiment, a player receives an indication of an altered game condition and plays a game in accordance with a game condition, wherein the altered game condition alters game play by an automated game playing device more than game play by a human player.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises: means for determining game information associated with a game to be played by a player; means for arranging for altered game information to be indicated to the player; and means for arranging for the player to play the game in accordance with the game information, wherein the altered game information alters game play by an automated game playing device more than game play by a human player.
Another embodiment is directed to a computer-implemented method of conducting a golf game associated with a golf simulation, the golf simulation being adapted to generate a game result based on a set of input parameters. This embodiment comprises: means for establishing a golf game condition; means for arranging for the player to provide a payment in exchange for playing the golf game; means for transmitting an altered golf game condition to a remote player device via a communication network; means for receiving from the remote player device a set of player input parameters via the communication network; means for determining a game result based on the received player input parameters, the golf game condition, and the golf simulation, wherein the golf game is associated with hitting a simulated golf ball and the game result comprises the simulated golf ball reaching a destination; means for transmitting to the remote player device an indication associated with the game result via the communication network; and means for arranging for the player to receive a payment if the destination of the simulated golf ball is within a predetermined distance of a simulated golf hole.